Storm Over Alexandria
by Inside your mind
Summary: Jealousy. Rage. Selfishness. Dominating. Haley Hotchner had been credited with all of that. Now it all comes to a head as she takes out those emotions on the one person that still tried to believe in her. Aaron. (Canons are Aaron & Haley. Jack's in a tiny bit. The others are OCs. ALSO this isn't the same "Dash" as "Reap What You Sow". This is just an alt idea I've had in my brain)


_((AUTHOR NOTE: ALL original characters are mine. I get nothing from anything CM related, this is just for fun. __The idea was inspired by my BFF and by a fave song. We'll leave it at that__))_

* * *

_Haley was inside pacing when Aaron walked in and she threw a basket of ceramic fruit at him. 'GET OUT!" she screamed._

_He easily deflected the object, and honestly thought about leaving just so she wouldn't call 911 again. He stepped forward, catching her arm and trying to hold her still. "Just **listen** to me for a minute!" he said and it came out a bit harsher than he'd wanted, but it didn't matter. She wrenched her arm free and ran up the stairs, coming back with his aux revolver from the safe in the bedroom. And it was leveled right at him. Aaron took a step backwards, hands raised in surrender. "Haley."_

_She pulled back the hammer and he could see the gun shaking but in another heartbeat, he saw the pressure of her finger pulling the trigger. He launched downwards to take her down in a tackle, also trying to grab the gun. She fought like a wild animal, clawing at his face with her left hand as her right tried to keep hold of the gun. _

"_you will NEVER see her again!" she screamed at him as he overpowered her and got hold of the gun, but she still wouldn't let go and as he gave one hard yank to get it away, there was the loudest crack of thunder yet, the brightness was blinding from the lightening and no one even heard the gunshot…._

TWO WEEKS PREVIOUS…...

There had been the threat of a range of angry storms for the last week over Alexandria. Aaron Hotchner didn't seem to even notice. He was spending more time at work simply because his home life was deteriorating and he knew there was nothing he could do to change it. For months now, Haley, his wife, had been accusing him of everything just to have a reason to stay away rather than spend time with her and their 4 year old son, Jack. Aaron had tried. He honestly did. But lately she was demanding he quit the BAU and take one of the 9-5 positions in White Collar Crimes so he'd be home every night.

That wasn't Aaron's style.

He'd been with the BAU going on 25 years now and he was a Unit Chief in charge of overseeing three teams of profilers for the FBI. His own team, specifically, was the Alpha team, then the Beta and Charlie. He and Haley had been married since practically high school and four years ago she'd gone through a slightly rough pregnancy and had their one son, Jack. There had been some medical issues at first with the little boy, but now he was healthy and growing brighter and stronger every day. Aaron had to admit that yes, he would love to be home every night, but the team needed him. The others needed him. And God dammit, he _**was good**_ at his job. She could take most anything from him but she wasn't going to take that.

He looked at his watch and sighed heavily. It was nearing one-thirty am. She'd be furious. She'd be waiting up. But there was nothing he could do. These reports needed to be in before the meeting in the morning at 8am and he wasn't a real fan of being at work before the sun was up. Derek Morgan, his second in command, had left just about a half hour before. Derek was a good man and a great profiler, but he tended to be a little more emotional then he should be. On the opposite end of that spectrum was Spencer Reid. Reid was the "baby" of the team, having joined the BAU when he was just 21, four years ago. Brilliant with an IQ of 187 and a massive speed reader, Aaron could remember when he'd first met the boy. Introverted to a fault. At first, Aaron actually kept an eye on him, wondering if Spencer would even work out at all. But even against the older man's insights, Spencer became one of the truest assets and where Derek was emotional, Spencer was just. Scientific. He was painfully, socially awkward and even after being in the BAU all these years, he still sometimes had a hard time talking to his teammates. But he could talk to victims and suspects just fine and that's all Aaron, and the FBI, really asked.

To round out the group was one of the original founders of the BAU, David Rossi. He was a good 20 years older than Aaron, but they had become fast friends as Dave was teaching Aaron just how to _be_ a profiler those 25 years ago. Then there was the BAU liaison, JJ Jareau, and the only female profiler, Emily Prentiss. Penelope Garcia was the gal behind all the computers and getting the information they needed lightening fast and there you had your Alpha team.

Aaron kept most of his private life just that. But of course there were rumors and people _did_ gossip. He knew it. He'd heard it. But one way to fuel said gossip was to deny it. So he let it go, actually preferring not to even get into talks about it because then he'd have to refute it and there went the privacy.

Finally after gathering the last file of the case they'd just gotten in from, he stood and stretched, gathering the folders, then going to the coat tree, taking his jacket and grabbing his briefcase, then heading out of his office, going to the Section Chief's office to drop the files off. After that, he wearily headed down in the elevator to the parking garage and to his car. Getting in behind the wheel and putting the key in the ignition but then he paused. Mentally preparing himself, you might say. Finally a minute later, he turned over the engine and drove home.

"Where the hell were you?" Haley's voice cut the silence of the near dark house as he'd walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. In the middle of downing it, she'd walked in from the other way and stood, glaring at him.

"What do you mean?" it was tired. No. Exhausted. "Please, Haley, I don't want to do this tonight."

"You don't want to do a LOT of things when you get home any more. Like I said. Where. Were. You?" the last three words enunciated to the point of being spikes drilling into what little resolve Aaron had left. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, gritting his teeth.

"I was at work. I told you that when I called."

"Then why was Dash calling me asking about you?"

He blinked and looked down at her as he stopped trying to get past her. "Dash?"

Dash was their 20 year old babysitter. She had been sitting with Jack for the last 2 years whenever there was a reason Haley wanted to go out with her sister or family or just have a night with the girls, especially when Aaron was on a case. She had long blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes. A splash of freckles across her nose and he could honestly say that since he'd known her, he'd never seen her at a point when she wasn't smiling or laughing. He loved that about her and knew she was good for Jack, especially with the crap going on now between he and Haley. She lived in a quaint little apartment just about four blocks from the Hotchners and worked five days a week in the small local diner on the corner. Since Aaron already knew the owner of the place, it was easy for her to get the time off she needed to sit with Jack.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask _her_ that?" he pushed past her and headed to the guest bedroom where he'd been sleeping the last few nights when he'd been home simply because it was easier and the argument ended when she stormed into their room and locked the door.

"I swear to god, Aaron Hotchner. If you're doing anything behind my back, I will divorce you and I will take Jack and sue your sorry ass for full custody and you will have _supervised_ visits!"

He could only chuckle. "Sorry. They only do that for predators and abusive parents and there is no record of either with us. Calm down, Haley. Maybe she just wants to know if we're going to the dinner at the BAU next week and wants to prepare."

Haley had forgotten about the awards banquet and instantly, she stopped and bit her lip. "Maybe." but she hated it when he was right. She didn't say anything after that, but headed into the master bedroom and shut the door. Aaron waited a moment before he closed the guest room door across the hall until he heard the "click" of the lock. Shaking his head, he turned and walked into the guest room, stripping out of his suit and changing into some sleep pants and a t shirt before climbing into bed. Welcome to just another night at the Hotchner house. But something troubled him. _She'd never been so hung up on Dash before. _And that little thought tugged on his mind_. Haley was up to something. Keep on you__r__ toes, Hotchy._ A yawn as he turned onto his side away from the door and fell asleep with no more grandiose than that.

The next morning, Aaron was up, a hug and kiss for Jack before he was grabbing his briefcase and out the door to the office again. Nothing need be said to Haley. She probably wouldn't remember it anyway since if he'd remembered right, this was the day she usually met up with her own "indiscretion". Yes. She was having an affair and he'd known about it for some time. But rather than confront her and piss he off even more, he'd let her have her little "secret".

The day went along as most "normal" days when they didn't have a case. Paperwork and nothing but. For once, Aaron was grateful for the commonality, and was through his fifth file before his desk phone rang and he answered it, "Hotchner".

"Not interrupting, am I?" came the distinctly female voice from the other end. Aaron had to let the small curve of the corners of his lips happen when he recognized Dash's voice.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine...but just wondering if you were all right."

"Don't worry about me. I'll survive." he answered.

"I worry. I accidentally hit the wrong button on my phone the other day and when I heard her answer I was all '_CRAP! Think of something!' _so I had to improvise." That soft little laugh. "I hope I didn't get you in trouble."

Aaron snorted softly. "She has nothing to complain about. Otherwise I can always bring up her own little side piece."

Dash laughed again. "You did NOT just say that! Aaron Hotchner, have I jaded you that much?"

Aaron just had to sit back in his chair and smile a bit broader. "I don't know. I think you may be my downfall."

"Well, if that's true, then so be it. Fate can't be fought."  
"No. No it can't." he had to reluctantly agree.

"Anyway I was calling to see if you'd be interested in coming to the diner for dinner tonight. We're having a special on pot roast just like you like it."

He thought about it for a minute. It sounded great. She knew just how he liked certain meals and usually he'd go in a heartbeat calling Haley to tell her there was a sudden meeting, or more paperwork than he'd estimated, but tonight, he knew it would be pushing his luck. Especially after last night and her little accusation. "No. I should get home tonight."

"Well, give Jack a hug and kiss for me, then. I'll see you next week when I come to sit for Jack for you guys at the FBI awards?"

He was lost in thought for a minute. Imagining just how bad would life be without Haley. Sure he'd have a fight over Jack, but he has a very well paying job and a ready-to-live-in-nanny to take care of him….he also had more than enough friends in the attorneys venue. But then it all came crashing back to reality and he sighed softly. "Yeah. The dinner starts at 6. Can you be there at five?"

"Of course!" she said and he could **hear** that smile even over the phone. "Talk to you later, bossman. G'night!"

She'd hung up before he had the chance to say good night, but as he sat there, holding the phone and looking at it, he silently cursed the whole damn thing between him and Haley. Why did she have to change to...to..._that_ monster? He used to love her. He couldn't get home fast enough to spend time with her. But since Jack had been born, her whole attitude changed. Once Dash said it seemed that she was jealous of the little boy. Once, Haley had had all of Aaron's attention. Now he was splitting it between her and Jack. When she wanted to hurt Aaron, she always threatened to leave him and take the one thing she knew he coveted more than even his own life. Jack. The more Aaron thought about it...the more it made sense.

At five thirty pm, he walked into his house and was greeted by an exuberant 4 year old, running to meet him, arms open wide and squeals of happiness. Aaron scooped the boy up, hugging him tight and walked on into the kitchen, but didn't find anything for dinner. He walked into the master bedroom and found Haley laying on the bed, watching the TV across the room, an empty bottle of wine on the floor and a half empty on the nightstand with a glass the same, and in a moment of concern, set Jack down, telling him to go play in his room before he walked over and stood by the bed.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

She looked up at him and reached over, taking another drink from the glass. "No."

"Where's dinner?"

"I thought you'd be getting something at the diner."

Aaron felt the anger rising again. "What are you talking about?"

Haley stood up, swaying, and walked over to him. "Don't even act like you don't know what the hell I'm talking about! I know that little troll called you and asked you to come to the diner. I'm amazed you came home at all."

Aaron literally had to hold himself back. A deep breath. Slow release.

"Who the hell told you something like that? Haley, I don't know what the hell you're talking about any more. I don't know what ideas you've been fabricating in your fetid, and now I see, drunken, mind, but this is pushing it beyond the limit. I'm taking Jack with me out to eat since I can't trust you or your condition in an hour. You need to stop drinking and take a shower. Get sober. Get some damn respect back for yourself." He started to turn to head back to get Jack ready to go, but she grabbed his arm and jerked back hard.

"You can't just _**turn**_ on me! We need to talk about this!" she said, her voice getting louder.

Aaron gently pried his arm away from her. "Not until you've sobered up a bit. Then we can talk all you want."

"NO!" came the harsh, and rather loud, reply. "We will...talk, _**NOW**__!"_

Aaron just shook his head and took a step backwards but that's when she exploded. She swung a fist at him, hitting him in the chest, and as he stepped backwards again, she jumped at him, claws out, snarling and hissing like a furious cat. He tried to grab her wrists to hold her at bay, but she twisted, yanking her arms free, but also in the process, she lost her balance and fell. Before he could catch her, her head hit the edge of the nightstand, knocking off the glass, causing it to shatter on the floor and when she landed on the floor, some of the glass shards lodged in her hand. Howling in pain, she started cursing at him wildly, even as he grabbed her and pulled her up onto the bed, making sure she could sit there without falling off, then he went into the bathroom to get some towels and some wet washcloths. When he came back, she was on the phone and he guessed she was complaining to her sister or whatever, but when he heard "1230 Colonial Drive." And he saw that look in her eyes when she turned to stare at him, he froze.

"He went downstairs. Yes I don't know why. We were talking about going to a dinner where he works and suddenly he just lost it and hit me. Then he threw me to the floor and I hit the nightstand and he threw a wine glass at me and it hit the floor and I landed on it when he knocked me down."

Aaron couldn't believe it. 911? _SHE WA__S__ CALLING 911? _ He honestly did lose his mind for a moment and he reached out to try and grab the phone, snarling softly, "What are you doing? hang up!"

She shrieked as she tried to keep the phone away from him and of course all of this was caught on the recording. Aaron was beyond angry. He left the bedroom after throwing the towels on the bed and stormed downstairs. She was off her fucking rocker. He knew what was going to happen when the cops got there. It was more than painfully obvious. But he also knew he couldn't run. Within ten minutes, the police were banging on the door and he reluctantly answered it. Instantly, they grabbed him, handcuffing him behind his back and shoving him outside as a female cop went inside to presumably talk to her. He was read his rights. Shoved into the back of a patrol car. And as he sat in the car, he looked up to the second story and saw Jack looking down at the whole thing, and Aaron winced. She's gone too far.

When Dash got the phone call, it was near one am. She was watching Disney's _Zootopia_ on a Blu-Ray when she heard the tone- yes, _Breakin' The Law_ by Judas Priest- and she knew exactly who it was. But she also knew he'd gone home after work hours earlier so she was perplexed that he was calling so late. She reached over, picking up the phone and hitting the button,

"What's up?" she said.

There was a full minute before finally that voice answered, "Nothing good, Dash. I need….your help. Please."

His tone worried her enough to put her on immediate edge. "Sure, what do you need?"

Another long silence, a heavy sigh and he mumbled into the phone again, "I need you to help me, post bail and get me out of here."

Okay. This caused her GREAT concern. "_Bail_?" Her eyes narrowed. "Aaron, what. Happened?"

"I'll. Tell you after you come. I'll pay you back as soon as I get the money. I'll explain everything, but in short...Haley had me arrested."

The instant rage that was at the surface so quick in the blonde wasn't even measurable. "I'll be right there. How much do you need?"

"It's only five thousand." There was a wry tone in his voice. "They _gave me a break_ because it's my first offense and I'm honestly not going to flee."

"I'll be right there. Hang tight." She hung up the phone before he had the chance to mumble thanks, and as he hung up, he turned to look at the guards that leered at him through the bars, sitting down on the concrete bench, back firm against the wall.

A half hour later, the guard came to unlock the door and motioned for Aaron to come out. "Lucky bastard." He sneered, half shoving Aaron by the shoulder to the outtake window where they gave him back everything, shoes, belt, keys, phone, wallet, and he signed out on the sheet. They escorted him to the exit, opening the door and he saw Dash standing there, waiting, a small but worried smile on her face. He walked over to her, she took some of the things from him so he could sit down and start putting everything back on again without a word. Dash let him do it, and then led him out to the little blue Toyota Camry sitting just outside of the front. She unlocked the doors and got in behind the wheel, starting it up as Aaron belted himself in.

"Where to?" she asked, pretty much assessing he wasn't welcome at home any more.

"I don't know. Hotel...whichever is close-damn. No money. Just...drop me off at the BAU. I can stay in my office."

He sounded defeated as hell and she – FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE AARON HAD MET HER – frowned. "If you think I'm gonna let you sleep in your office, Aaron Hotchner, then you're a fool. You can stay at my place until we straighten this out." She said as she headed home.

"Dash, I ca-"

"YES. You can You can sleep in the bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch!" There went that bright tone again.

"I'll sleep on the couch." he said.

"Noooo. My couch is only five and a half feet long. You're six two. You'd never be comfortable. The bed is seven feet by six feet. You'll be way more comfortable and I'll take down the N*Sync and Backstreet Boys posters before bed." She started snickering and even caught him with the tiniest smirk.

The quick rest of the way was quiet, and when they got to her apartment, she unlocked the door and swept it open. He'd been there before, when he and Haley had left Jack with her for a weekend escape last year, but now it seemed more. Homey.

"How about something to drink?" she asked, heading for the kitchen.

He'd kill for a scotch or ten right now, but he knew she didn't have booze so he offered, "Sure. Water, I guess is okay."

She came walking back in with a bottle of scotch and a highball glass in hand, setting it on the coffee table in front of him with a snort. "Water, my ass. You want this more."

"Wait...you don't like alcohol."

"No. But you do. And I thought one of these days if you ever come by then I'll be ready for you." Another little smirk as she sat down with her own bottle of water in hand. "I bought that last year. So it's aging on my shelf."

He had to snerk at that as he opened it and poured himself a drink, downed the first, then with the second he sat back and started to nurse it. There was a good twenty minutes of quiet, which he appreciated immensely, before he finally felt the alcohol relax him just a bit and he looked at her. "I owe you an explanation on top of the Bail." He said softly.

Dash just blinked but finally said quietly, "Only if you want to. I'm not gonna pry, Aaron."

He adored her. She was tough, strong, but still adorable and fun. She was everything he wished for...but all wrapped up in a package of 20 years. _Get off of it, Hotchy_, his mind said. _Keep to the facts._ So? Facts it was. "When I got home, Jack came running to meet me at the door. Haley wasn't in the kitchen. Nothing was for dinner. Well, I saw where she'd fixed Jack a little something but...that was it. So I went upstairs and found her in the room, on the bed watching TV, drinking...almost done with one of the finer bottles of win we had. I asked her about things and she. Flipped. She started accusing me of things….I told her I was taking Jack out with me to find something to eat because honestly, I knew at the rate she was going she'd be passed out drunk in less than an hour and I wasn't going to leave my son there. That's when she attacked me. I pushed her back and stepped back but she came at me again and tried to scratch me, I tried to grab her wrists but she tripped and fell back against the nightstand. She knocked her head on the edge and the wineglass fell and shattered and when she landed on the floor, she jammed glass into her hand. I went to get towels to take care of her but when I came back she was calling 911. They...of course arrested me. Because she told them I hit her and caused the cut on her forehead and when she tried to fight back, I used the glass to shove at her, it broke and pieces were lodged in her hand. I was charged with Aggravated Domestic Battery and she was given an immediate Restraining Order against me. Once I was gone, probably while she was in the hospital and I was going through the process, she also called the 24 hour bank hotline and I guess told them she wanted the account locked because of situations and they did. So even my credit cards don't work. That's why I needed your help and. I. Can never thank you enough." Downing the drink and pouring a third. I was arrested at 6. By the time I was run through the process and put in the cell with the phone it was…." driiink, "..when I called you."

Dash studied him for a long minute and finally a soft sigh escaped her. She knew Aaron wasn't like that for no reason. Even if she _**had **_gone at him, Aaron wouldn't have fought back. Especially not her. "I'm gonna assume you're not gonna stay there for a while."

He shook his head and took another sip of the drink. "They filed an automatic restraining order against me. No contact with her." His tone grew more defeated. "Or Jack."

Dash growled deep down. This was so stupid. She was a horrid person and literally every fiber on the girl's DNA screamed to kill her BUT…..common sense won out, count your blessings, Haley, and she looked around the one bedroom apartment. "You can stay here. As long as you need to."  
"I'm not going to put you out, Dash. But thank you."

"Bull cookies. Eighty seven percent of the time I fall asleep here in front of the TV anyway. You can sleep in my room. I'll stay out here! At least it'll save you from paying for a motel room and you won't have to explain to everyone why you're sleeping in your office." There was a small smile. "Because I know how much you love to share personal information with everyone at work."

Dammit. She was right. Since the bank account pass code was changed and the credit cards were all frozen, he had no cash, not to mention if he slept at his office the word would get around like wildfire and there'd be no end to the mumblings and just the general fake feelings thrown at him.

"Soooo...what're you thinkin'?" she asked.

He finally looked up at her and a small snort. "How smart you think you are….and just how much it's true. All right. But! As soon as I can get the money thing fixed and I get some income again, I'm going to pay you back for this."

She laughed and waved a hand. "Oh please. You don't owe me anything. You'd do it for me. Let's just call it square."

The highball glass and the water bottle clinked in a salute and after he finished the drink, she led him to the bedroom, on the way grabbing some sheets and a blanket and a pillow from the hall closet for herself. When Aaron walked into her room, he was mildly shocked.

"No boy band posters? No unicorns or kittens?" he chided her.

"No. And no whips and chains. At least in sight. I learned long ago to keep them hidden for that whole….surprise….thing." Snickering, she turned and as she passed the bathroom right next door, she kicked open the door a little with her foot. "All fresh towels and stuff. NO, not girly soap. It's Dial. NO not girly potpourri, just a Febreze. Stop your damn profiling. Not every 20 year old girl is the same as the other. Night night!" she said and headed for the living room.

Aaron watched her go and the smile from before became more genuine. "No..you're not like other twenty year old girls." Before turning and walking into the room, partially closing the door.

For a week Aaron became the most uneasy person on the planet. The cases kept coming but they were mostly local...or the ones he chose were local. The other teams were assigned the farther away ones. He still hadn't had a chance to talk to Jack and it was killing him. As he sat at his desk one early evening, he thought about what she'd done and how she was holding onto what she'd threatened. She was keeping the one thing in this world he loved most away from him. This did not sit well with Aaron Hotchner. In fact, the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. She had no right to accuse him of anything. He'd been nothing but loyal and good to her. Even in the wake of her own infidelities. He was staring at a picture of Jack and himself taken last year and a sigh escaped. He had to get to Jack. He HAD to talk to his son. No telling what lies she was filling the boy's head with and he swore he'd be damned if he'd let that happen to jade Jack against him.

Finally he went back to going over the files in front of him and after finishing them up, he stood, stretched and walked over to grab his coat and briefcase from the hook and the chair and headed down to his car.

So many times this same thing.

So many years.

But this time instead of turning down Americana to go to Colonial, he went past another four blocks and to the small house that had four apartments, one of which was the one occupied by his young savior. Parking the sedan in front of the building and getting out, he started to walk around the front of the car to head for the door, but he suddenly stopped. He looked back up the road to where he should have turned and bit his lip just slightly. Maybe he should go talk to her. Maybe now that she's had time to cool down it would be easier. As he stood there, toying with the idea, suddenly Dash walked past him from down the street and a smirk. "Hey, Fed. You gonna stare at the traffic all night or come in for some Chinese? Om nom nom!" she motioned at the bag in her arms and headed inside.

As Aaron stood there another few minutes, a sudden brightness filled the sky as a huge lightening bolt pierced the darkness and then suddenly, there was a light show to end all. Lightening, the darkest clouds, so dark that even at night they were darker than the sky, strong winds whipped up and Aaron couldn't help but joke to himself that that was all Haley's fault. She must be sending Hell after him. He turned and headed up the steps and into the apartment, closing and locking the door behind him.

As the Chinese food wasn't even doled out, but left in the take-out boxes and it was catch as catch can, grab and eat, they laughed and joked and Dash had to look at the man in a whole new light. _This_ was the Aaron Hotchner she knew and adored. After the dinner, there was the eight o'clock news and then they put in a DVD of "Titanic", a classic, and about 2/3 of the way through, both had fallen asleep on the couch, Dash curled up against him, Aaron keeping one arm around her as the boat sank and Rose pledged her dying love to Jack.

Suddenly at close to three fifteen am, there was a loud boom, the whole house and all four apartments inside shook, and everything lit up like daytime. Instantly the pair were on their feet and Dash was a wild-eyed terrified kitten, Aaron was more calm, and trying to keep her grounded.

"It's all right...just thunder," he said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. Dash whimpered softly and nodded, but when another loud boom and another three lightening strikes lite up the inside of the apartment as well as the whole city block, she jumped, yelping and Aaron caught her in his arms, hugging her tight.

"It's okay, Dash. I promise. Don't worry." he said in that soft, soothing baritone as one hand stroked her hair when she buried her face into his chest. He wouldn't say it, but honestly, this whole little light and sound show sort of unnerved him as well. As he was holding the teenager, his cell phone suddenly started ringing and he looked at it. Haley. A deep sigh, forcing Dash to sit down and a quiet, "Let me take this. I'll be right back. Don't move." he walked into the bedroom and hit the accept button.

"Hello?" he said warily.

"Aaron, I know I was wrong. I'm sorry. I am, really. Can you come home? I think we need to talk this out."

He stared at the small picture of Dash and Jack in the heart frame on Dash's dresser and chewed his lip for a moment. "All right. I'll be there in a little while." and hung up the call.

Going back out to the living room, he looked outside through the blinds and saw that the lightening was still going on to the south and the winds were still blowing, but it seemed the thunder mellowed a bit. He looked over at Dash who was drinking another bottle of water and a small smile. "I'm gonna step out for a little bit. You going to be okay till I get back?"

She looked at him and nodded. "I'll be okay."

He smiled as he walked over to her, leaning down and a kiss to her hair. "Hold strong, kiddo. It's only a storm. It'll be over soon enough. I'll be right back." and with that he was outside and down the steps, in the car and gone.

Dash didn't have to ask where he was going. She knew. Jack was deathly afraid of thunderstorms so she knew it was Haley that called. But she couldn't fault him. If it was a chance to see his son, she'd move the heavens and Earth for him. She curled up on the couch again, turning on Turner Classic Movies and finding a nice Bill Holden film.

When Aaron pulled into the driveway, he got out of the car and Haley came out of the house, meeting him halfway. She started to hug him but then there it was. That scent. The perfume that she knew didn't belong to her….and she glared at him.

"So you went BACK to her?"

Aaron was ready to hug and forget this whole nightmare ever happened until she stopped two feet in front of him and he just looked at her. "Please. Don't star-" he started but she cut him off.

"**Oh my God I don't believe you! How could you do this to me AGAIN?!**" she howled as she spun and stormed for the house again.

Aaron had no clue what stopped her but then as he started to head for the house after her, he caught a whiff of the perfume from Dash. "Fuck!" he muttered. "Haley! Come on! It's not what you think!" he said, walking into the house as another clap of thunder and another strike of lightening rocked Alexandria.

Haley was inside pacing when Aaron walked in and she threw a basket of ceramic fruit at him. 'GET OUT!" she screamed.

He easily deflected the object, and honestly thought about leaving just so she wouldn't call 911 again. He stepped forward, catching her arm and trying to hold her still. "Just _listen_ to me for a minute!" he said and it came out a bit harsher than he'd wanted, but it didn't matter. She wrenched her arm free and ran up the stairs, coming back with his aux revolver from the safe in the bedroom. And it was leveled right at him. Aaron took a step backwards, hands raised in surrender. "Haley."

She pulled back the hammer and he could see the gun shaking but in another heartbeat, he saw the pressure of her finger pulling the trigger. He launched downwards to take her down in a tackle, also trying to grab the gun. She fought like a wild animal, clawing at his face with her left hand as her right tried to keep hold of the gun.

"You will NEVER see her again!" she screamed at him as he overpowered her and got hold of the gun, but she still wouldn't let go and as he gave one hard yank to get it away, there was the loudest crack of thunder yet, the brightness was blinding from the lightening and no one even heard the gunshot.

* * *

The neighbors didn't even know what had happened. But you can guarantee there was a crowd around outside the yellow caution tape, even in the sudden downpour of rain, as the black coroner's wagon was loaded with the sheet covered body on the gurney into the back and drove off. They were there as the five marked police cars and one unmarked sat in the middle of the street and the driveway, lights throwing blue and red lights all over in the rains. The two plainclothes detectives talked to Aaron again, confiscating the gun to have it run for prints and watched as the CSI unit took pictures of everything in the downstairs then went upstairs to the master bedroom. In the fray, Jack was brought down and allowed to sit with his father who was sitting on a dining room chair, in a state of mild shock, but not too much that he couldn't deal with his son. As Jack climbed onto his dad's lap and curled up, one of the detectives quietly asked if there was family that could watch the boy for tonight since they needed Aaron to go into the station to finish with some questions and take his statement. Aaron automatically nodded and picked up his phone off of the table, scrolling past Jessica to Dash and hit the button for the call. It was brief. He asked if she could watch Jack tonight, let him stay at her place and he'd be by tomorrow to pick him up. She didn't ask any questions but said sure, she'd come by to pick him up and he stopped her.

"No...I'll have….I'll bring him by. It'll be about 15 minutes." and he hung up. He told Jack to go with the policeman to the car outside and he'd be right there with him in a few minutes.

The next 2 weeks between the investigation at the police department and the BAU was a literal haze. It was officially deemed self defense, since her cell phone records proved that she called him before this all happened so he wouldn't be charged for disregarding the restraining order. That whole time, since Aaron couldn't take Jack back into that house, he opted to rent out the apartment across the hall from Dash's in her building. Aaron was finally cleared completely and Haley's funeral was in the midst of it all. It was quick and quiet, no reports or fancy memorials. Only her family, Aaron and Jack and Dash would be there. No one in her family would ever find out the real details of what was said so all they knew was she snapped for some reason (whispers among Jessica and their friends were saying Haley never seemed quite right) and wanted to kill him and Jack.

Another week passed and one night after work and then dinner at home, Aaron suggested to Jack a little vacation. Get the kid out of this for a while. They decided on Hershey, Pennsylvania, and Aaron looked at Dash.

"You're coming, too. Right?"

"I wouldn't be much of a nanny if I let my charge leave my care, would I?" she said with a smile.

Five months later, Aaron would finally tell Dash what had happened and she'd snort softly as she got up to go make breakfast for him and Jack while he stayed in bed.

"Talk about dodging a bullet, huh?" she said with a grin as she sashayed out of the bedroom wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts, stopping by Jack's room to wake him up and then headed for the kitchen with the boy in tow and started cooking.

Aaron watched her for a moment and a small smile crept over his face before he got up, shoving the covers back and standing up, heading for the bathroom to grab a shower before getting ready for work. As he stood under the stream of hot water and closed his eyes, he could hear Jack laughing and shrieking from the kitchen knowing the pair were doing something wild, but he didn't care. Jack was happy again. And to be truthful? After the last few months? So was Aaron.

Hey, life had to go on, right…..?


End file.
